wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Noontide
Noontide was part of a team of mercenaries who attacked Breakthrough, and other hero teams. Relationships Had a history working together with Contender and Cretan.I began looking into other jobs they’d done, going back to Noontide’s record, then extrapolating to people she’d worked with. The patchy notes meant that even if Contender wasn’t listed as being on a job, I could find a note where Cretan was listed as being on that job, with Contender helping. - Excerpt from Blinding 11.3 Appearance Noontide wears a dark costume with a white mask, that covered her mouth and nose, the bridge of the nose, and the brow. She wore a cloth scarf wound around her head, with white armour built into her gloves.Two capes. A man and a woman, in dark costumes with utilitarian masks- hard white, covering mouth and nose, bridge of the nose, and the brow. Both masks outlined the eye sockets but didn’t block peripheral vision. She had a cloth scarf wound around her head and neck, white armor built into her gloves and an otherwise black uniform with body armor. Polarize 10.13 She is brown-skinned.Noontide had brown skin - Excerpt from Blinding 11.3 Abilities and Powers Noontide has an ability that appears to drain the strength and energy out of people, fatiguing them extremely quickly.I had a glimpse of the masked woman with her hand raised. She made a quick beckoning gesture and something in me went. I hit the top of the vehicle I’d been meaning to go over. A second had passed, I’d stopped flying, I’d dropped the Wretch and I’d let go of the gun I’d been using as a club. Stupid, I thought. People grabbed me. I twisted away and tried to roll over the trunk of the vehicle to the far side, and I found myself as weak as a baby. Polarize 10.13 History Background Noontide had a shallow history of mercenary work, given lack of previous history and affiliations, she was likely to hail from Earth Cheit or some other dimension.Noontide’s lack of research for her name was odd, but it made more sense if I reconsidered things from the angle that she wasn’t from Bet. I looked into her file, and found a series of jobs she had done. It was stock work for a mercenary, with bodyguard work for a celebrity, theft, and teaming up with another team to rescue a girl that had apparently been kidnapped by some people from the construction worker’s riot that hadn’t been willing to let things go. She was a mercenary- there hadn’t been any lying about that. Was this dry resume a cover? Was she up to something else? - Excerpt from Blinding 11.3 Post-Goddess' Takeover Noontide, alongside Contender, was part of a group of mercenaries who were involved in the attack on The Navigators. They ambushed Breakthrough and other hero teams while they were investigating the crime scene. Noontide was ultimately grabbed by Tress' tendrils, and likely killed.Sveta roused, just in time to see Noontide moving her hand around, ready to use her power again. I wasn’t close enough. I saw Sveta’s neck thicken- unfurl. A clasp had been undone. Shorter tendrils reached out and seized Noontide’s face and arm. “Don’t!” I called. She turned her head to look at me, eyebrows knit together, eyes wide. Scared. Then Noontide moved, and the tendrils reacted. The narrow ones cut into skin as they constricted. Larger ones twisted and dug in. The mask broke as tendrils stressed it. Polarize 10.13 Category:Females Category:Mercenaries Category:Master Category:Earth Cheit Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Ward Characters